


Grind

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut adjacent, implied sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean enjoys watching you fall apart.





	Grind

Grinding against him, you threw your head back in bliss as stars dance behind your eyelids. Lips parted, you let out a breathy moan, as his fingers grip your hips tighter. The peek of skin on skin under your shirt, the feel of those calloused hands creeping underneath… he was as drunk on you as you were on him.

It’s a push and pull moment. The fire’s heat was nothing compared to the thrum of lust pulsing between the two of you.

Dean watched, licking his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. His gaze was dark and clouded, visions of everything he wanted to do to you playing like an overlaid projector in his mind. He wanted you. He wanted to throw you onto the lounge and worship you the way you deserved.

Nothing pleased him more than the sounds you made in the throes of passion. The way you lost yourself as he drove you closer and closer to perfect completion. He loved the way you cried for more, for him, the sound of his name on your tongue like a song from the heavens above.

You were still grinding, desperate for friction. Your jeans and his were in the way, but you’re too far gone, too deep in the moment to care enough to strip. With his juicy thigh between yours, you sought out that perfect pressure that would give you the purest high experienced by mankind.

He drank you in, secretly enjoying the tightness of his jeans caging in his cock. It’s hard as steel, throbbing, no doubt leaking and red. He could feel its anger, its need to be buried inside your sweet pussy… but he was willing to wait. To watch. The show was worth it.

Clutching at his shoulders, digging your nails into the thick leather of his jacket, you made the most delicious sounds. He twitched with every moan, every whimper, every gasp. He would drown in your sounds if given the chance.

As you caught your clit on a certain point, you were thrown forward with a jolt of pleasure. Dean was right there, catching you, pulling you closer. With your chest against him, you could feel the pounding of his heart. He turned in towards your neck, breathing in your smell, panting as those sweet sounds of yours grew louder.

Holding you close, gripping your hips, he aided your movements, pulling you closer and closer to your ending. Words of praise and encouragement were whispered in your ear, his dark and hoarse voice only spurring you on.

With a cry, you wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his chest as your body shook. White hot fire burst through your veins, burning every nerve in your body with intense pleasure. Twitching against his hold, you whined into his shirt, lost in the high.

Dean never let you go, never stopped his whispering as you shook and moaned. Even when you were done, he still held you, pressing gentle kisses along your jaw. There were no signs of impatience, he didn’t ask you to return the favour, he just waited for you to come back down to Earth.

Eventually, you managed to catch your breath and control your shaking. Pulling back, you met his gaze and felt a second flare of heat race through you at the sight of his unsatiated lust.

Lips tugging into a grin, you fisted his jacket and pulled him forward, crashing your mouth onto his. You were done with the teaser, it was time for the main course.

**Bamby**


End file.
